


still into you

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band), 地縛少年花子くん | Jibaku Shounen Hanako-kun | Toilet-bound Hanako-kun (Manga)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, toilet-bound hanako-kun, will it be angst??!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyoung learns that the only two ways to save seongmin are; seongmin forgets about everything or he gives up his post as one of the school's mysteries.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Kudos: 10





	still into you

**Author's Note:**

> yes, it's Toilet-bound Hanako-kun -inspired but i hope it's comprehensible even if you haven't read it :((

"there's a way to keep him alive but; either we break the bind between you two and use the seven mysteries' combined powers to prolong him life and make him forget everything or you give your position up as one of the school's mysteries and proceed to the far shore." 

taeyoung doesn't know whether he should be glad or not. he knew long ago that seongmin's time was limited and he was always wishing for a way to turn the table even if he knows it's impossible. but now that the olden tree has given him the solution, taeyoung doesn't know what to do with it.

"taeyoung, we don't have to do this at all. it's my fate to die and we don't have to go to this extent to-"

"seongmin. minhee and i have been wishing for this for so long. now it's here in front of us, why would we miss this chance."

taeyoung looked at minhee who was standing beside them and just as confused. unlike taeyoung who knew from the first time that seongmin's life isn't that long anymore; because after all, only those who are on the brink of death can summon him, minhee only found out when mystery number one 'mirai' turned the time forward and seongmin was the only one who didn't grow old. taeyoung still remembers the scared look on minhee's face and how in spite of that, he showed no signs of giving up on finding a way to keep seongmin alive. seongmin is dear to the both of them and they'd do everything for him.

"taeyoung, i don't want to forget about you." 

seongmin might be exhausted from scrubbing the third floor bathroom stalls everyday as taeyoung's assistant but he enjoyed every second of being with him. seongmin doesn't want to forget all the duels minhee and taeyoung had when minhee wanted to exorcise him, he doesn't want to forget all the adventures they've experienced trying to correct the rumors of the school ghosts nor the days when they had to fight the mysteries when they go out of their sanity. seongmin doesn't want to forget any of that. he wants to keep baking donuts with minhee because taeyoung loved donuts. 

"...and i don't want you to give up your post either. you said it yourself, keeping your role as the seventh mystery is your way of penance. you still have a mission in this world, you can't go to the far shore yet." said seongmin with tears running down his eyes. 

"then you'll have to forget about me, little 'un. don't worry, it won't be that lonely. minhee and i will still remember you. minhee can keep being with you and you know that i'll keep watch of you always, right? and you also have hyeongjun, your best friend and your classmates." with what taeyoung said, seongmin went to him and enclosed his arms in taeyoung's neck. 

taeyoung patted seongmin's head gently as if he's handling fragile glass. he turned to the olden tree ready to ask his one last question. 

"does the first one always work?" 

"ahuh." said the olden tree while tilting a little. "it'll only work if the only bind between you two is the one you created when he became your assistance. who knows if you're bound together by another force, perhaps even stronger than the bind you made."

"by it you mean-" taeyoung didn't even get to finish his question but the olden tree already answered. 

"love."

it can't be, right? he knows that seongmin has grown attached to him already but it's nowhere near love, right? after all, he's been a school mystery for decades even before seongmin was born.

* * *

"how's seongmin?" taeyoung asked minhee who's leaning on the wall close to the window.

it's been five months now. five months since he asked the other mysteries for a lifelong favor, a favor to save his beloved. five months since he bid his last farewell go to an unconscious seongmin after they cut the bind between them.

before all of that happened, taeyoung even though he knows he's a long dead ghost still hoped that maybe seongmin would feel something for him even just a tinie tiny bit. but now, he's relieved that none of it came true.

"he's doing well. but don't you think this is unfair for him? we remember about everything and he knows nothing of what happened."

"minhee, what are you trying to say? we both know if we didn't do it he might have died some time ago or soon in the future." 

"no, but i can teach him exorcism. i can see you even if i won't die soon because i'm an exorcist, can't i?"

even if taeyoung won't admit it, that thought already came to him. well, everything's different now that seongmin can't remember him anymore. he always sees seongmin passing by somewhere in the school but it's different when seongmin had the ability to see him, talk to him and cheer him up.

"no, minhee. that state is too dangerous for him still. everything we did before were dangerous. i only realized it now but i put him in danger everytime, didn't i? making him go to boundaries between the near shore and the far shore with no assurance that he can come back."

"but you always came to save him didn't you? and you didn't even make him go there, most of the time he ends up on the boundaries on his own." 

their long talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

"serim-hyung?" asked minhee.

"minhee, don't you have a class on the next minute?" 

"i do hyung, i was about to go." 

minhee went out right after because he knows the conversation his hyung and taeyoung are about to share is nothing of his business. or at least, that's what the two wanted him to talk.

"so, honorable mystery no. 7, how long do i still have to wait?" serim asked taeyoung in a calm voice.

"hmm. i think what i'm supposed to do will be finished soon. or at least, I'm trying to finish it soon." 

"it's still because of seongmin, right?"

serim has always been quick-witted so taeyoung wasn't surprised he saw through him that quickly.

"of course. it's all because of seongmin. even after what we did, seongmin is still human, he'll die in the future we just delayed it and i don't want to see him die. i'm trying to speed up my business here so i'll get to be exorcised before that happens."

"hmm. i figured out that much."

"also, serim," serim glanced at taeyoung waiting for what he's about to say.

"as a favor, can you let minhee exorcise me?"

"minhee? but he can never exorcise you. not because he's not powerful enough because he's gained a lot of power since he started helping you but because he won't be able to take it? that kid has become attached to you already."

"serim, you're little brother did not only gain power by being with me. he grew everytime, mind and soul. i want him to have the honor of exorcising me."

"fine, if that's what you want-" 

serim's voice was brought to a sudden end when minhee came running in catching his breath. 

"taeyoung, you have to go to the hospital. seongmin's there and he wants to see you."

"he wants to see who?"

"just go." 

taeyoung sprinted to the hospital as if he's running for his life, unsure of what he'll see there. he may be a supernatural being but it isn't only physically tiring because he's mind is clouded with hows and whys as to what's happening. 

_he remembers me? did he regain his memories? why is he at the hospital_? 

his mind is filled with these questions and another one which he doesn't want to acknowledge.

_did it not work? _

as soon as he arrives at the room, seongmin who's lying on the bed greets him with a smile.

"seongmin, what's this about? please tell me? what's this about? it's not what i think it is right? please tell me it's not." taeyoung said, rattled, holding tight to seongmin's arms and crying his eyes out. 

"taeyoung, it's exactly what you think it is." said seongmin in a calm but meaningful tone. "the spell never worked." 

"how can it not? i made sure it will work. i removed the bind carefully, putting in mind how i created it." 

the younger placed his hand on the other's cheek, drying the tears that fell from his eyes. 

"because there was another bind you weren't aware of, we weren't aware of. i only realized it after all of it happened. i never forgot a single thing and after spending months of restraining myself to come see you, i became aware of what was happening. all those months, i longed for your company. i longed for everything we used to do. maybe cleaning the bathroom stalls was actually the best thing that's ever happened to me because i got to do it with you. i love you taeyoung." 

"why didn't you tell me sooner? we could've found another way. i don't want to lose you like this." desperation can be observed from taeyoung's voice and seongmin would've felt the same if he didn't only accept his fate long ago. 

seongmin grabbed taeyoung's hand and entwined it with his. it's something the both of them wanted to do for a long time now but fate won't allow it. 

"i don't want to leave you like this either. but i know you taeyoung, if i told you it didn't work you would've given up your post as a mystery and i never wanted you to do that. please carry on. the school needs you, honorable no. 7. you're that honorable but please remember that a mere student once loved you. stop crying now, will you? i'm grateful i got to say goodbye and get to tell you that i love you and i always have. and that even after those months, i'm still into you." 

taeyoung held unto his hand tighter until seongmin closed his eyes for good.


End file.
